1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of improving image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display apparatuses tend to be replaced by thin portable flat panel display apparatuses. Organic electroluminescent display devices, as one of the self-emitting display devices from among flat panel display apparatuses, have drawn attention as next generation display devices due to advantages such as wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and fast response speeds.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device having first and second electrodes. An intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, the organic emission layer emits visible light.
A portion of the visible light emitted from the organic emission layer becomes extinct while sequentially passing through the first or second electrode and the other members, such as an insulating layer, a polarization layer, etc. Accordingly, the luminescent efficiency of organic light-emitting display apparatuses is decreased from the viewpoint of users, and thus there is a limit in improving the image quality of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.